Fairy Tail's Bizarre Adventure
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: On the day Jotaro Kujo defeated DIO, Jonathan Joestar was finally able to rest peacefully. He did not expect for his story to continue. Especially in a guild more bizarre than his first adventure. The adventure of a fairy who stands proud.


**Hello everybody! I am here to give you all the Fairy Tail and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover I said I will write. I hope you all will like it. Before I forget, the ones who keep criticising my work, you don't have to read it.**

 **So why don't you jackasses who don't even write your own stories get the fuck out and leave us authors alone. So if you still don't get it, to all you flamers; Fuck All You Putos!**

 **Anyways, for pairings I am not sure who. It will be a single girl pairing. Maybe I will make a poll on some girls. Before I forget, Jonathan looks like he does in the anime. I like that look better.**

 **Summary: On the day Jotaro Kujo defeated DIO, Jonathan Joestar was finally able to rest peacefully. He did not expect for his story to continue. Especially in a guild more bizarre than his first adventure. The adventure of a fairy who stands proud.**

 **Fairy Tail's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Chapter 1- A Bizarre Adventure Continues**

 _ **February 7, 1889**_

In the Atlantic Ocean, a ship looks ready to explode from the inside. Inside the ship, two people, a head, and a baby are caught in flames. A muscular man by the name of Jonathan Joestar is holding the head of his adopted brother, Dio Brando.

Jonathan's body is bleeding as he sat leaning on a crate as he hugged the head of Dio. 'Dio, as you observed it may be true that our fate is to be together, but I feel an odd warmth for you. For now our lives are interwoven completely, and will end along with this ship.' Jonathan thought.

A few meters away, his wife, Erina Pendleton was shedding tears at the sight of her husband. "Farewell to you… my beloved." Jonathan said as parts of the ship began to explode. Jonathan gave his wife as an explosion of fire made a wall between them.

"Jonathan! Ah!" Erina cried as she tried to get to her husband but an explosion caused her to go back.

"JoJo! Let me go! Think of what we two can achieve. You'll like a chance of eternity would you not? I can heal your wounds, you an Erina can live together; forever." Cried Dio's vampire head in his brother's arms.

"JoJo!" Dio said as he looked up to see Jonathan's eyes turn glossy. "No it's too late, he's dead." Dio said as Jonathan's head slumped over. Jonathan Joestar died February 7, 1889.

 _ **January 17, 1989**_

On this day at dawn, the descendant of Jonathan defeated the vampire known as DIO who stole the body of Jonathan Joestar one hundred years ago. His descendent known as Jotaro Kujo is the one who defeated DIO with his _**Stand**_ , Star Platinum.

 _ **July 2, X784. Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore**_

In an alleyway in Hargeon Town, a certain bluenette woke up with a fright. "Ah! Where am I?" Jonathan said as he tried to stand but let out a cry of pain. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan felt his Hamon energy rejuvenate him.

"Where am I? I was certain that I was on the ship with Erina, then we were attacked by Dio… Erina! Is she safe?" Jonathan asked himself as he tried to remember what happened. He then took notice on what he was wearing.

The same outfit he wore when he fought Dio. A blue close-fitted tank top with capped sleeves connected to shoulder pads, showing off his muscular body. Leather gauntlets with gold studs on the knuckles. Form fitting pants held up by a leather belt with a gold buckle, and a pair of boots.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked himself as he walked out of the alley. He was surprised by the sight of strange buildings. 'How odd, these buildings are strange.' Jonathan thought as he began to walk down the street.

He did not catch the looks that women were sending him. 'I have to find a way home to find out if Erina is safe.' Jonathan thought as he turned a corner. Up ahead, he spotted a large crowd of women.

Walking up to the crowd, Jonathan made his way through to see what was going on. He saw a fellow bluenette bragging about him being called 'Salamander'. "Excuse, can you tell me where I am." Jonathan said in his usual gentlemanly tone.

"Why you are in Hargeon Town! And I am the Salamander of Fairy Tail!" 'Salamander' boasted as he handed Jonathan a flyer with his signature on it. 'We speak the same language, yet the writing is different.' Jonathan thought as he accidentally bumped into a blonde haired girl.

"Oh, I am sorry for that." Jonathan apologized to the girl. He seemed to have knocked the girl out of some sort of trance as she blinked for a few moments. Just then another person barged into the crowd.

"Igneel!" A salmon haired teen yelled as he came to face with Salamander. The latter talked in the same way he did to Jonathan. After Salamander left, Jonathan was surprised on how Salamander left.

'Amazing! How did he do that.' Jonathan thought. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the blonde girl he bumped into. "Thank's for the help." She said as Jonathan, the salmon haired boy, and the boy's cat looked at her.

 **~X~**

A little later in a restaurant, the girl who introduced herself as Lucy offered to buy them lunch. Jonathan and Lucy are more tame eaters, while the salmon haired teen introduced as Natsu Dragneel and his cat Happy are eating like animals.

"How bizarre, I never seen a talking animal before." Jonathan said as he observed the blue cat. "It's because I'm a cat!" Happy said as it was a matter of fact. "So Natsu, who is this Igneel you were looking for?" Lucy asked the salmon haired teen.

"Aye! He's a dragon!" Happy answered as it shocked Lucy and Jonathan. "Why would a dragon be in the middle of a town!" Lucy shouted in shock. Natsu and Happy said nothing as they raised a finger up but did nothing.

"Well if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Jonathan excused himself. 'I need to figure out where am I, and what happened.' Jonathan thought as he exited the restaurant.

A while later, and after trying to learn at a library, Jonathan is walking by the docks. 'I can't help but wonder, will I ever see Erina again?' Jonathan thought as he noticed some shady looking characters board a boat.

'I sense trouble from these men.' Jonathan thought as he snuck onto the boat. After staying hidden long enough, Jonathan peeked through a door to see only women attending what looked like a party.

He then noticed Lucy along with Salamander. The former shouted something and Salamander got angry. Soon, the men Jonathan saw earlier surrounded the women. Now was the time for the Joestar to make his entrance.

As one of the men walked past the wall he was behind, Jonathan breathed in; ready to use the first _Hamon_ technique he ever did. " **Sendo Ripple Overdrive!** " Jonathan cried as he sent _Hamon_ through the wall.

It caused the man to be sent flying from the attack, along with part of the wall. "I knew I smelled trouble." Jonathan said trying to sound like Speedwagon. "Jonathan!" Lucy said in shock as she saw the bluenette.

"Gah! It's you! No matter, as Salamander of Fairy Tail, me and my men could defeat you easily." Salamander said as one man ran at him with a sword. Jonathan blocked it his his foot.

" **Metal Silver Overdrive!** " Jonathan said as he sent his _Hamon_ through the blade and to the man. It cause his arm to almost explode from the force. 'I have to be careful, my _Hamon_ is more dangerous than before.' Jonathan thought.

After a few more breaths, Jonathan was ready to fight. Giving one a punch to the face, he quickly went through the men; although a little _Hamon_ helped. " **Zoom Punch!** " Jonathan said as he sent a _Hamon_ infused punch to one's chest.

"Seems like I underestimated you. No matter, **Prominence Typhoon!** " Salamander said as he sent a wave of spiraling purple fire at Jonathan. Said Joestar rolled out of the way and ran to Salamander.

Using the fire of Salamander's attack, Jonathan used an attack that helped him defeat DIO. " **Scarlet Overdrive!** " Jonathan cried as his flaming _Hamon_ punch hit Salamander right in the face.

"Nice punch!" A voice cried from above them. Looking up, Jonathan saw Natsu be carried by Happy as the blue cat grew wings. The cat then dropped Natsu onto the boat and carried Lucy away.

Immediately, Natsu fell to the ground from motion sickness. "Come on Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Jonathan said as he helped the salmon haired teen up. The motion sickness became worse when the ship seemed to be thrown back to port.

Jonathan held onto the raid of the ship to not fly away. He hurt his arm as the boat landed on the beach. Taking some deep breaths, the pain subsided.

"Lucy!" Jonathan cried as he saw the blonde. "I heard you were a Fairy Tail wizard. Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said from on top of the boat. "Yeah, so what?" Salamander asked as part of his face was swollen by the punch from Jonathan.

Natsu then threw off his red coat and showed a red mark on his arm. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" Natsu said as it shocked Lucy. "This guy's the real deal Bora." One of 'Salamander's' lackys said.

"Don't call me that!" The newly named Bora said. "I've heard of him. Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of Titan Nose a few years back for abusing his magic." Happy said while eating a fish.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu shouted as he sent a beam-like wave of fire at Bora. The poser was unprepared for the attack as it hit him dead on. "See you later poser." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Now I know I've seen him before. The pink hair, scale scarf, he's the real…" The same lackey said as Lucy finished his sentence. "Salamander!" Lucy said in shock. " **Red Skull!** " Bora called as he sent a large ball of purple fire at Natsu.

The latter stopped the ball as he began to eat the fire. That made everyone but Happy look shocked. "Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu said with a smirk. "He ate the fire." Lucy said as Happy explained it to her.

"He has dragon lungs to let him breathe fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. His type of magic allows him to take on the qualities of a dragon. A lost magic, _Dragon Slayer Magic_. This variation is _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_ _ **,**_ Igneel is the one who taught him."

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted as he gave Bora a fire enhanced blow to the face. "Glad that's over with." Natsu said as he jumped down to the others. He would've said more if not for an army appearing.

"The army!?" Lucy said in shock. "Hold up, I have a plan." Jonathan said giving them his attention. "What's the plan?" Natsu asked as he didn't want to be arrested. "A technique I plan to pass down my family for generations to come." Jonathan said giving the manliest 'JoJo' pose he could create.

"And it is to… run as fast as I can!" Jonathan said as he began running with Natsu dragging Lucy. "Why are you taking me?" Lucy said as she tried to keep her dress down.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, so let's go." Natsu said as Lucy smiled and ran with them. 'Erina, I will try to come home as soon as I can.' Jonathan thought. If only he knew.

 **Done! Boom I hope you all like this first chapter. The reason his Hamon was stronger is because the Eternano in the atmosphere allowing Jonathan to breath it in. Also I couldn't help myself for the Joestar Secret Technique.**

 **Also, leave a review on who Jonatha should be with. Wait, I'm just going to put a poll with the ones I think will be best with Jonathan.**

 **Before I forget, Stands. Yes a few will be in this fanfiction. I am aware if the Hermit Purple like Stand that belongs to Jonathan when DIO took his body. I am going to put my own twist on that Stand.**

 **Also I am going to be trying to branch out from just Naruto fanfictions and will be writing some crossovers I thought of. So, this has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


End file.
